Youve Got Mail
by moondocc
Summary: Internet was their sanctuary. She thought she was well-hidden from reality: boy was she was wrong. What started out as a prank soon surmounted to a tale of forbidden love, because in real life he was the one person who she could not stand the sight of.
1. Chapter 1: Computers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter products, it all rightfully belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling.

***A/N**: OK, in this story, there is only one muggle technology allowed—computer. One day Dumbledore just decided to issue this rule and everyone who wishes can have one.

***A/N**: Another thing, please excuse my grammar as I'm just trying hard to write! (I'm often distracted by my parents and TV so sometimes there might be a problem—Grammar's not my best subject lol.) And if you find any misspellings or grammar problems, a thousand apologies—send me a review about it and I'll do the best I can. ^^ No flames, please!!

**Chapter 1: A long loss of time **

Draco yearned, he looked at the old grandfather clock by the wall, wishing time would only go faster. Professor Dumbledore is giving his usual weekly speech on the events going on at Hogwarts again and Draco couldn't seem to stay awake. He stared at Crabbe and Goyle, whose heads faced toward the floor, and snorted softly. 

He stared at the grandfather clock again, and disappointment shadowed on his face. Barely a minute has passed, and Professor Dumbledore seemed to talk endlessly. Draco turned his face around the room and spotted Hermione, who was sitting in the far corner next to Harry and Ron. As she looked up toward his direction, Draco quickly hid his face.

           He spied on Hermione out of the corner of his eye: she was staring at something, and as Draco quickly found, she was staring at a notebook of some kind. Draco hid his eyes under his chair so he can see what Hermione's doing. Not to his surprise, she was taking notes. Actually, she was scribbling down the endless talk of Professor Dumbledore's. 

"… After a careful discussion with our teachers, we've all come to an agreement that computer, or a special device of muggle-technology, will be allowed in Hogwarts for temporary use." Dumbledore paused, expecting to see a groan, or rather a compliment of some kind. Instead, he saw nothing but boredom. 

"This device will—," before he can finish, Hermione interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore," she said in her surprising voice, "I thought muggle-technology is not allowed in Hogwarts, since _Hogwarts, A History _has denied the fact that any muggle-device, no matter how fancy, will work in here." Hermione paused, unsure to continue as she bored everyone with her book telling again. "But if I had heard you wrong, you had just stated that computers are now allowed in Hogwarts." "Temporarily," Professor Dumbledore added. "Temporarily," Hermione repeated, "What makes you change your mind about muggle-technology?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco looked up instantly and found Professor Dumbledore at an ambiguous state. 

"A crazy detail that I do not wish to speak in front of the crowd. It'll only bring horror," Dumbledore sighed. "I must continue, Hermione. Please sit down," he gestured. 

Hermione sat down unwillingly, still looking concerned, but quickly snapped back into reality. She then scribbled at full speed on her notebook about Dumbledore's conversation with her. 

"This device, called computer, will bring you much obliging favors such as," Professor Dumbledore paused, seeing interest among his students, and continued. "—typing your homework instead of writing them. I heard several complaints about sore hands," Dumbledore turned to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and blinked. 

Draco gritted his teeth and offered nothing but contempt. His cold, icy gray eyes stared at Dumbledore as he stomped his feet. 

"That's an example to the need of a computer," Dumbledore joked.

"The computer will also bring you a device called Internet, where you can chat with your friends without revealing your identity." The students oohed and ahhed. "Since none of you know how to use it, I think Ms. Granger might be the perfect tutor." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, who was blushing furiously. 

Draco snorted. "That ugly disgusting little mudblood can't teach us muggle-technology! She doesn't even let others copy her work!! I certainly won't learn it from someone like her." He gave Hermione a death glare. 

"Oh, hush up, Malfoy," Ron shouted, "It's not her fault that she has to teach a little slut like you!" Ron stopped, contempt with his work as he watched Draco's mouth drop. 

"Y-you… You.. You little…" Draco stuttered as he thought for a name for Ron. 

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started, "I do not want you to fight in front of everybody. This is not dueling class," he reminded, "Mr. Malfoy, since you complained about sore hands, you will be the first Ms. Granger will tutor." 

"But Professor Dumbledore—," Draco began, "There is no 'buts', Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore informed. "Study sessions starts today, and continues every Tuesday and Thursday. Computers are in the library, you may use it any time you want." Dumbledore paused. "Anyone who wishes to use computers will be free to go at any time. Ms. Granger or Madam Pince, the librarian will be there if you need help." Dumbledore paused. "And this session is dismissed. 

As students scattered around the room to leave, Draco shot Hermione a death glare when she met his eye. She blew him a raspberry and left with Harry and Ron. 

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright with this?" Ron asked concernedly. 

"Of course, I mean, it's twice a week right?" Hermione asked nervously. 

"Yeah, double the length of a week," Harry agreed. 

"Well, today's Tuesday, right?" Hermione asked. "Does that mean study session starts right now?" 

"Y-yeah, I guess." Harry stuttered, "I think it starts after dinner, which we already ate." he sighed. "Are you hungry, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

           "Well, see ya! We are going to head over to the kitchen now." Harry and Ron said it unison. 

"Yes, I'll see you when I come back from hell." Hermione signed as Harry and Ron left for the empty hallway. 

_Some friends you are_, Hermione sighed, and she walked toward the library. 

As Hermione opened the door to the library, she found Draco sitting in front of a computer. Unsure, she slid behind Draco to see what he was doing.

She found his eyes glued to the front screen, hand touching it. 

           "Stop it, Malfoy, you're only making it worse." Hermione said impatiently.

           Draco almost slipped down his seat when he heard Hermione speaking from behind him. 

           "I know, I know, most people finds me scary, but I never expected you to do the same," Hermione mocked.

"Shuddup, mudblood, now teach me this chat thing that Dumbledore said." Draco put his hand on the mouse and followed it on the screen, eyes glued.

           "You know, Malfoy, you are the bravest person I've ever known to put your head that close to the screen. I see that death doesn't scare you that much, huh?" Hermione teased.

           Draco quickly moved his head away from the screen and murmured, "So what, mudblood, I like doing it that way."

           "Now click on that icon that looks like a lowercase E," Hermione pretended she didn't hear Draco's 'compliment'.

           Draco clicked on it, confusingly.

           "Now create an account. Don't worry, I won't look at it." Hermione mocked again.

           Draco typed in "DragonRulez" as his username.

"Now put in a password," Hermione said, blindfolded.

           Draco then typed in "ihatehermione" as his password.

           "Now just go to a chatroom and you're done. Any time you open it the same way I taught you, without going to create an account, but to log in, you'll be perfectly fine. When you opened your mail, you might hear someone saying, a male voice of course, 'You've Got Mail'. Well, just click the person's subject and read then if you want, reply. Okay?" Hermione said, breathlessly, she has held her breath for over a minute.

           "Right." Draco smiled evilly.

           "Alright. I'm going to create one, too." Hermione said sternly. 

As Draco tailed the mouse on the screen reading "News Today", he spied on Hermione out of the corner of his eye. 

"Draco, I'm ready to type in my username, don't look." Hermione said severely. 

           "Like I want to," Draco smirked mindlessly. Like all Malfoys, Draco didn't keep his promise.

           As she was ready to type in her username, Hermione looked around the room to make sure nobody's looking. "Phew," she whispered, unaware that someone's eyes are already glued to her screen. 

As she got the text box, Hermione typed in "Brainwich" as her username and moved on to the password field. 

Draco took his eyes back to his screen and whispered to himself, "Haha," as he thought of a way to mess up her life.

           _Be careful, miss mudblood, revenge awaits you…Draco thought evilly._

**A/N: How did you like the story? Well, you're going to start seeing sparks of love appearing next chapter. Please support me by inputting reviews okay? Or else I'm going to stop writing the story. Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chap. ^^ Cheers~**

******


	2. Chapter 2: Something Unexpected

**A.N. **Finally I'm updating this story! Oh well, this is the revised one so it's pretty different from the original. It was moving too fast.

**Chapter 2: Something Unexpected**

Hermione spent the whole week teaching everybody in school how to use America Online while Draco worked out everybody's username. He had the whole list written down.

_Little miss mudblood: Brainwich _(A/N: aka Hermione)

_Potty: Rarewand _(A/N: aka Harry)

_Weasel: ChessWinner _(A/N: aka Ron—I used the username Ron has in my other story, _It's a Muggle thing_ cuz I can't think of any username for Ron)

_Stupid boy: whyme _(A/N: aka Neville)

_The annoying girl: mrsmalfoy _(A/N: aka Pancy Parkinson)

_Potty's Girlfriend: hpvalentine _(A/N: aka Ginny)

_The girl Potty blushes every time he looks at her: MournCedric _(A/N: aka Cho)

_Weird girl: Loona _(A/N: aka Luna Lovegood)

_Fat boy 1: foodlover _(A/N: Crabbe)

_Fat boy 2: foodloveryum _(A/N: Goyle)

Etc.

Draco looked at the list with a smirk painted on his mouth. _It's time for revenge, _he whispered, and looked at Hermione's username once again. He walked toward the library, with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

Draco sat down in the middle and logged on to America Online in the library. He checked his messages, and found none.

"Fine, the none, the better. Operation 'MHFB' begins." he whispered wryly, and looked around the room. Hermione was logged on to the computer across him, with Harry and Ron by her side. _Haha, ha, Make Hermione Feel Bad? When did I come up with that? I'm such a genius!_

Draco tailed the mouse to the icon "AIM", and typed in his username, DragonRulez. He then put his password, ihatehermione in and pressed 'Enter'. A screen instantly popped up as he added the username "Brainwich" to his Buddy List. While he was at it, Hermione, who was sitting across, was busily typing her 5 Parchment Potions paper, which just happened to be 5 pages on Word.

"...And that is my conclusion on how a Unicorn hair would work with a wolf's lung." Hermione whispered. "And Print." She pressed the icon. Her 5 pages essay then came off the screen magically and landed in her book bag.

Just as Hermione took a leave, a screen popped up on her computer with a message of "Hi, Brainwich" from DragonRulez that made her sit down again. Curiosity led her to the bottom of the screen, which said, in beautiful cursive, "Hogwarts Chat ONLY."

Relieved, Hermione then typed in, "Who are you?" as a reply.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked, noticing her sitting down again. "Aren't you finished yet?" He added.

"Oh well, um, something came up and I have to stay." Hermione replied nervously.

"Oh." Harry stared at her suspiciously.

"What?" Hermione asked, unaware of why Harry was suddenly staring at her like that.

"What?" Harry eyed confusingly.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

"What?" Harry said, trying to read Hermione's eyes.

"Oh never mind," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"OK." Harry gave up.

A sound came into Hermione's head suddenly as she switched her attention to the screen. Something popped up on the window and stated, "We shouldn't know each other, isn't that what Dumbledore said?"

"Look, DragonRulez, what Dumbledore said was if we don't want to know each other, we don't have to. But you could still tell me." Hermione typed in angrily.

"What about we keep our identity secret to each other for a while, huh?" Draco typed in, smirking. "Well, how about just my identity?" He added. "Hermione."

Hermione's jaws dropped. Memories of her typing in her username scattered across her brain as she made sure nobody looked. Suddenly, the image of Draco dropped into her mind. "Draco was the only one near me," Hermione thought, "He could have looked!" But then Hermione shook her head, "No, I checked on him and he didn't look at all," Hermione shook her head again.

Hermione typed in her reply.

Brainwich: _Well, then, can I at least know what house you're in? _

DragonRulez: _Guess._

Brainwich: _Hufflepuff? _

DragonRulez: _ Maybe. _

Brainwich: _Ravenclaw?_

DragonRulez: _Maybe _

Brainwich: _Gryffindor? _

DragonRulez: _Maybe._

Brainwich: _Omigod! You're in Slytherin. _

DragonRulez: _Maybe. _

Brainwich: _Gosh, why do you have to say maybe every time? _

DragonRulez: _'cause._

Brainwich: _That's a childish answer. Say something more!_

DragonRulez: _Alright, be-cause._

Brainwich: _Ugh! It's no fun talking to you. I've gotta go 'kay? _

DragonRulez: _Wait, no! We can talk about stuff, like, like, um...You like Harry Potter right? _

Hermione's jaws dropped. How does DragonRulez know what she's thinking? It took a moment before she could snap back into reality. She was still thinking whether or not if she should reply. She's dying to tell someone her heart.

Brainwich: _How did you know? _

Draco smirked secretly. _I knew this would work_.

DragonRulez: _There are many things in this world that I know of. Good bye. And yeah, HP doesn't like nerds like you. _

Draco smiled, looking across at Hermione. His cold, icy eyes laughed when he heard a small sob from Hermione. Harry and Ron were still wondering why when Hermione logged out of her account and left.

Draco felt his guilty. But then, he's a Malfoy isn't he? And aren't Malfoys supposed to be strong and not caring about nerdy muggles?

He looked over at his sides and found Crabbe and Goyle surfing the Internet for food. Crabbe and Goyle's mouth watered as they glued their eyes at some home-made spaghetti.

_Ew_. All he wanted to do was to go back home, and rest. He doesn't fucking know whether or not that stupid _cow_ Harry Potter liked that muggle nerd! He wanted to hurt her. And he wanted to hurt her _now_.

But, deep down in his heart, a voice was saying, _you regret this, don't you Draco?_

**A.N.** wut up? So, how d'ya like this chapter? I know a lot of you think that this story's dead, but it's not. It's my first story and I lost the 15th chapter on my computer so that's why I didn't update it. I wrote it 2 times and I lost it. GREAT. Anyway, please review!

****


	3. Chapter 3: A Farewell

**Chapter 3: A Farewell **

Draco lay awake on his bed, moaning with great displeasure. He's still not sure whether how he felt about that little mudblood, or whether or not he was guilty. _Stupid Instant Messaging, _he cursed.

Walking slowly towards the fireplace in his silver and green pajamas, Draco led to a halt at who's lying peacefully at the sofa in front of the fireplace. From the sight of it he saw that she has brown straight hair and in her hand was a parchment of some kind, she seemed to have uncannily grabbed hold onto it, reluctantly to let go even in sleep.

Draco walked curiously towards her, bending low to read her face. She was sleeping, showing soft features of peacefulness, and wearing her Slytherin robe. "AHHHHHHHHH—," Draco screamed, eyes shocking in great disbelief.

For there, the girl laying asleep on the couch had been the one person he feared the most over the years—Pansy Parkinson. She had mostly disturbed Draco whenever she has the chance and is always chirping about how she likes him. To Draco's horror, Pansy had been lurking around the boys' dormitory recently and had been very reluctant about leaving.

"Oh Drakie!" Echoed her disgustingly girlish voice in his mind, "_How _can you let me leave when you need me so?" She asked questionably, blinking her eyes at him. Though Draco led a persistent answer, shooting an extremely rude attitude over at Pansy about her incredibly irritable tone of the word "how," Pansy just can't seem to give up. She is still drooling over him constantly.

His scream seemed to have caused Pansy to suddenly drop her parchment. As Draco watched her rubbing her eyes in confusion, he quickly picked up the parchment on the floor, hiding it in his pocket.

Pansy woke up and looked around, her eyes fixed on Draco when she spotted him, who was standing dully over by the fireplace as far from her as possible.

"Oh Drakie! I'm sorry I've fallen asleep!" said Pansy apologetically, getting to her feet. "I was looking for you—Goyle told me that you're not here so I waited on this couch." Said Pansy, grinning at Draco.

"I was in my room." Draco said coldly.

"Well, that must be the reason," said Pansy absentmindedly.

"What are you looking for me for?" Draco asked, backing away towards his own private room.

"To give you sympathy," said Pansy in an abject tone. "Oh Drakie, I've just heard, that horrible mudblood is giving you lessons on that _stupid_ muggle-technology. I'll bet that she hasn't the slightest idea of who she's dealing with," said Pancy angrily.

"Pansy, she—," Draco began. Though he didn't know why he would be this way.

"Oh Drakie, are you traumatized? Did she make fun of you? Because if she did, you could always give her detention!" said Pansy, "I know she's a Head Girl and all, but don't you remember who _you _are?" she asked, staring at Draco, who looked away.

"Drakie! You're the Head Boy!" Pansy reminded as Draco gave a loud snort. _Like you can ever give a Head Girl detention, _he thought. "If you don't, I'll be the one to revenge her!" she gritted her teeth. "That little mudblood and her Potter—," she automatically stretch her hand in her pocket. "I found a piece of diary of hers," said Pansy, stretching her hand in her other pocket, "Have you seen it?" she was now stretching nervously at her other pockets.

Draco put his hand in his pocket, touching the parchment. _That must be it_, he thought. _Why would Pansy want to show me Hermione's diary?_ Draco asked himself. _Since when did I remember that mudblood's name? _he tortured himself again.

"Anyway, Drakie, she said in her diary today that someone nicknamed 'DragonRulez' was accusing that Potter doesn't like her—," Pansy smirked, still looking for that parchment. "Do you know who that is?"

_Uh-oh._

"—Where did you get it?" asked Draco, his eyes glued on Pansy, trying to distract her.

"Well," nervousness filled in Pansy's tone as she dwelled on her feet. "Nicked it?" she asked, hoping that Draco would accept.

"You went through her personal _privacy_?" asked Draco in disbelief. Since when did he care that much about Hermione? _Defending a FUCKING mudblood?!!_

"Er... that is... er..." Pancy stuttered, "yes?" she answered. "Since when did you care that much about that mudblood?" Pansy demanded.

"None of your business." Said Draco coolly.

"Fine," Pansy shot. "Well, since I can't find that parchment, I'll just tell you." She said sweetly in her girlish voice. "That mudblood said that someone nicknamed DragonRulez had—," Pansy's voice was reached an incredible squeak now. "Well, you know how she liked Potter and how she hates being denied? I just found out that—,"

Pansy's voice continued on, unaware that her high-pitched voice had filled the whole Slytherin common room with an unpleasantness, and Draco was looking highly distracted.

"Anyway, that mudblood—,"

"Shut _up_, Parkinson!" Draco shouted, suddenly surprised at his own temper. "Mind your own business, okay? Even though we're evil people, invading personal privacy is just, _wrong_."

Okay, he admits it. He. Sound. Stupid.

Draco stood by the fireplace, looking directly at Pansy, who was blinking her eyelashes madly. "Okay, whatever. But Parkinson, please, I beg you, _stop lurking me_! You know very well in your heart that I will _never, ever_, return your affection, so why the heck even _try_?"

"Wha-what?" Pansy said, began tears rolling on her cheeks, clearly out of shock. "Bu-but Dra-Drakie,"

"_Dare_ you call me that again," interrupted Draco.

"—what has gotten _into _you?" Pansy asked in disbelief. "You never acted like this when I was trying to talk about that mudblood? We used to have fun together," her voice broke. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she managed to speak without stuttering. "Why are you acting like this now?"

Draco stared at the floor.

"Can't we try and have some fun?" Pansy asked. "Like making fun of Potter and Weasley and Granger?" Pansy hesitated. "That was, was, us," she said finally. "Remember that Yule Ball that I'll never forget—we had so much fun—,"

"You mean _you _had so much fun," said Draco coolly. "I _never_ had fun with you." Draco admitted. All the time he's spent with her had been dull, lifeless, and always a bore.He did not want to say this to Parkinson, though. He's afraid to hurt the feelings of a girl who has always loved him.

"You _thought_ I looked forward to every time we had been together but you're wrong, Parkinson, you're an _emotionless_ thing." Draco lied. For this was not entirely true. He had had spent some worthwhile time with Pansy and she's always cheering for him.

_Why am I rejecting her?_

"Malfoy," said Pansy, who changed her tone into a cold, sensational pitch, sinking her eyes into his. "How can you say I'm an _emotionless _thing? I know that I'll never succeed in making you love me, but at least I am trying. I think you're pathetic. You have no girlfriend, no life, no friends—" Pansy cut off her speech for a brief moment, as if to think, "I _pity_ you."

Draco was now looking down at his shoes, laying there with shame. Before she aimed at the door, she led to a halt.

It took a moment before neither would spoke.

"I'll always love you, Drakie." Said Pancy without turning around. Draco could tell tears were forming down her egg-like face. He could almost feel the pain building inside her, cracking with unpleasantness.

"Parkinson—I'm sorry." Draco apologized. "I just don't feel the same way about you," he said plainly.

Pansy turned around. Her eyes were bolting with red. Strands of hair loosely clung to her face, sucked in tears, her brown eyes fixed on Draco. "This all started because of Granger, right? I can never forgive her..." she whispered, no one felt her pain, for she felt sorry, however, to bid her 6 years romance goodbye

. "Malfoy," she grunted, "I don't want an apology from you. I don't want to hear any words of you any longer. As far as I'm concerned, we've never met. Understood, Malfoy? Never met." Said Pansy, still crying, but struggled to hold her tears back.

"Never met," repeated Draco.

For a moment they stared at each other, both feeling pain in their heart, for what seemed like eternity. Then Pansy turned away, muttering to herself about her silliness over the years for choosing Draco.

"Good bye, Pansy." Said Draco dryly.

"G'bye," barked Pansy.

Draco watched sadly as Pansy left the room quietly, cursing under her lips, footsteps fading. Uncertain, he snatched the piece of parchment he had "nicked" from Pansy earlier that night from his pocket. He opened it slowly, as if expecting something horrible in it. A second later, neat handwriting of what seemed like Hermione's appeared on the paper. Curious, Draco quickly opened the parchment big and wide and read it silently.

Time passed and Draco has finished that little piece. Clearly disturbed by Hermione's attitude, he thrown the parchment into the fireplace.

Unaware that someone's watching him, Draco got to his feet and shut his door in a loud thud. Assuring if Draco's left yet, a large shadow emerged from behind another couch. His huge body covered the fireplace where he quickly got out the piece of parchment, whooshing breaths at it, putting the fire out. And when he was done, he turned around, and slowly showed the vision of his fat face. _It wais Goyle._

**A/N: **so what did you think of this chapter? If you wanna know what's written in Hermione's letter, wait for my next chapter!! Meanwhile, please submit a review to tell me what you think, 'kay? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and Suffering

**Chapter 4: Pain and Suffering**

"_Dear Diary,_

_I have something to confess to you. Since you are the only best friend that will always be with me and support me in whatever I do, I need to desperately tell you something, or I swear I will be insane. Someone screen named 'DragonRulez' IM'ed me and told me to give up on Harry, and that he will never like me, and in fact, never have. I am quite devastated with the news. No matter what I seem to do, Harry always hangs around Ginny or some other girl. It's like I'm not enough for him, even though I am the only intellect in this school. I don't know why someone that I don't even know would say something that truly and disturbingly troubled me. I mean, I don't understand my reaction. At that time, I felt as if my worst fears were confirmed, as if the world was crumbling from beneath my bare feet, as if the walls I've built around myself for the past six years had all been blown by one person. 'Love is like the wind, it blows and goes.' So why am I so panicked, so aggravated, so frustrated by this confirmation? Why do I even care? _

_I…care…because I still love him. But maybe it's time to move on. _

_Yours, Hermione."_

Pansy stopped here. She was surrounded by many Slytherins at the grand table. "Look at this, isn't she a dork? What the hell is 'Love is like the wind, it blows and goes'? How pathetic," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand, and threw the parchment to the next person in line to decipher this entry.

Hermione had just made her way from the door to the grand tables when she felt everyone's gaze on her. _What is happening? _She thought. Then she peered over at her friends, Harry and Ron, who both averted her gaze. _What's the matter_? Wondering curiously, she sailed through the floor and dropped herself next to Harry. Harry looked at the other direction, his face illuminating a shade of pink. Ron's ears were red with fury. "Hermione, how _could_ you? How could you love Harry when he's only interested in my sister? Are you trying to break them up or something?" Ron demanded.

Hermione stared at him in surprise, stunned. _Wait, what? _

"Yeah, Hermione, that's so heartless of you, what the hell have you been thinking?" Seamus Finnigan joined, inching himself closer to her.

"I…" Hermione started, searching for words, "how…did you guys…find out?"

Ron stood up from his seat at this, and stormed away. Harry shifted his gaze on his lap as Ginny strode over to sit next to him. She gave Hermione an indignant look, a look mixed with hurt and fury.

"So, Hermione, so I'm not 'smart' enough for Harry, now, is that it?" Ginny questioned. Hermione sat motionlessly, her eyes idle with surprise. "Just because I'm not an 'intellectual' like you, so…that means I'm stupid, right?" she asked with amusement surfacing her voice.

Hermione's mouth dropped. Oh my god. What the fuck is going on? What have they known?

"Oh look over there, if it isn't the goody-goody, miss fancy-pants!" Pansy shouted from afar. "Ahoy, everyone, look at Hermione Granger, the _only_ intellectual in our grade, the one who _loves_ Harry Potter, and tries to _break_ Harry and that Weasel up!" She walked their way, until her gaze bore right into Hermione's own hazel.

"Listen to me, you mudblood, you stay away from everyone else's business. Want some advice? Next time when you are passionately in love with a guy, save the drama, and act cute and fluffy, instead of your arrogant haughty atmosphere which you have endorsed us." She added with a light huff, and then walked away with a blatant smirk on her face.

Hermione looked emotionless. She looked blank, devoid, and blanched. The entire school made her their focal "idol" of the day, one that was to be taunted, to be teased, to be hated at, for the rest of the day, maybe the rest of the month, or depending on their moods, the rest of the year. Draco Malfoy sat aloof in his seat forking his scrambled eggs back and forth, his heart rambling with confusion and pity.

He didn't care about the damned mudblood. She deserved it anyway. Yet it was his fault that she was so upset over it. He decided the best thing to do was to curse Goyle, who had published the diary entry on the weekly Hogwarts Post. But the thing is, he didn't know why he would want to curse Goyle. He sort of actually should congratulate Goyle, should treat Goyle to an absolutely fabulous dinner, should worship Goyle and make him his God, but somehow, as if through his wickedness, he gained a conscience.

Yes, I kid you not. Draco Malfoy gained a conscience.

Of course, he had no idea what the word "conscience" really means, except a vague allude to the morals which it beheld. It was at this time that he became smugly aware that such a feeling existed, since it was something that he was completely unfamiliar with. There was a new feeling in his icy eyes that often reflected annoyance and contempt, but rather, just maybe, there was a hint of…light. A hint of warmth that was trying to surface, trying to outsmart its other emotions that he was so accustomed to.

Yet, he did not do anything. He merely sat there, like a statue, staring at his scrambled eggs. He sort of enjoyed Hermione being taunted on account of his torture of her, it was rather a good show, he had to admit.

But then conscience kicked in. In a way, he felt bad for his actions. He felt like shit, he felt like poop, he felt like a loser, for completely humiliating a girl and cause her pain and suffering all in one morning. He felt like the devil that he was destined to become, he felt like a thousand needles prickling his insides, giving him a light shudder that made him vulnerable. It was at this time that he decided to talk a walk, and just leave it all behind.

* * *

Hermione could not believe her own eyes. Her diary entry, her private property, her personal space, had been invaded and bombarded and revealed all at the same time, in front of the whole school. She felt humiliated, pain, and suffering. Worst of all, she felt like a mother having her child quartered up in front of her eyes. Her face resembled an earth about to erupt.

A thousand ships launched themselves from her stomach, and caused her sickness to defeat her posture. She simply could not hide her tears anymore. Before she could be more humiliated, she ran away from embarrassment, one arm attached to her teary eyes, the other covering her lips, which quivered violently, and dashed out the great hall in a short moment's time. Harry turned around to face her back, and felt her shadow haunting his very existence. He sighed. He did not know what to do. He knew that the only thing that can make this right is…time.

Draco strolled along the deserted hallway deep in thought. He believed, somewhere in that shallow conscience of his, that this was entirely his fault. Wait, no, maybe, just maybe, it's Goyle's fault.

No, it's definite his fault. He had never felt so…wrong, so…exposed, so…desperate to mend his mistakes before. But he strolled along the deserted hallway anyway, doing nothing.

Hermione ran teary-eyed away from the humiliating crowd and strayed into one of the empty halls. From far away she could have seen a dark figure looming around, but her eyes were too covered with tears and hair to notice that. She dropped down in front of one of the doors, and began sobbing hard. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life.

Draco turned around, noticing with alert that someone was disturbing his silence. When he span around to look who it is, he felt a wave of unwanted frisson running through his body. Slowly, he made his way to where Hermione sat, and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione quickly flinched from his touch, and raised her head from her lap.

"What the hell do you want?" She barked.

Draco didn't say anything. He sat down next to her.

Hermione stared at his pale figure, her eyes narrowing to the size of a seed. "If you want to make fun of me, go ahead. It's better to get it over with."

Draco lowered his head. "I don't want to make fun of you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He said quietly. He didn't feel like insulting her today.

"Well, then get the hell away from me!" Hermione spat, burying her face in her hands again.

Draco looked defeated. There was simply nothing he could do to comfort her. Wait, what? Did he think what he thought he thought? _Comfort her? I don't care if the stupid mudblood died!_ Having that thought in his mind, he rose from his seat, and walked mindlessly toward the light illuminating from the lanterns from the great hall. From behind him, he could hear a series of sobs.

Hermione's eyes stared heatedly at his head. If stares could kill, Draco would have been dead in an instant. "Malfoy." She commanded.

Draco turned at the sound of his eyes, and whispered, "Yes, mudblood?" he had a light smirk on his face.

"There will be no lesson today."

That was all she said. He nodded, and soon disappeared into the light.

_Oh, curse you, curse you, DragonRulez. I wish you Aveda Kadevra.

* * *

_

Draco went back to his dorm, and hung himself lifelessly on the chair. His head was spinning from confusion, anger, revenge, and conscience. Though he did not know what the effect of Hermione's humiliation was, he was transformed. Not a lot, but still a little.

Once you get a conscience, you can never go back.

He also found, that Hermione's tears, Hermione's sorrowful eyes, and her waning figure, hurt him a little. It must be that he's the cause of it, he thought ruthlessly, not that she was beginning to shed light on him.

Nope, it's that he made her sad. That was why he felt hurt, too. That _has_ to be why.

The entry of Pansy and Goyle made the dudgeon even more depressing. "Malfoy, did you see that mudblood's _face_ today?" Goyle laughed, and dropped in the couch next to Draco. Pansy snickered, and put her arms around Goyle, her eyelashes batting restlessly.

"That was _priceless_!" Goyle emphasized lightheartedly, his head spinning from amusement. Draco gave him a severe look. "It wasn't funny."

Goyle raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, Draco, are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I just didn't think it was funny, Goyle, that you went through all that trouble just to humiliate her."

"It was sure as hell worth it!" Goyle said mindlessly, grabbing an apple from the table. Draco slowly withdrew his wand from his sleeve. Then, without warning, he whispered, "_Petrifius_!" A green spark shot from his wand to Goyle's face, and immediately petrified him. Pansy screamed, her hands flinching from Goyle's shoulders as if she withdrew her finger from burning coal.

"DRACO!" Pansy yelled, her face blanching to the color of invisibility.

"That's what he gets for playing unfunny jokes."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Every other _Slytherin_ thought it was funny."

Draco shrugged. "Well, _I _didn't."

"You, you, traitor!" Pansy shouted, her wand pointing at Draco's face.

"Come on, curse me," Draco said playfully, watching the wand descend onto his nose. "I _dare_ you." He smirked. Pansy's hands shook violently, but she did not resort to cursing him. Draco took Pansy's hand and guided it directly to his forehead.

"Curse me, Parkinson. Come on, don't be such a scaredy-cat. After all, every other _Slytherin _would have done it."

Pansy stared doubtfully. Then, slowly, as if retreating, she drew her wand back, and hung it loosely around her side. "Draco, you're back to your old self again," she smiled.

Draco scoffed. "Sure. Of course I am. What made you think that I wasn't?"

Pansy climbed down into the seat next to him, "I almost thought you got a conscience back there."

**a/n: YAY ) finished! I'm taking this story up after sooo long! Hahaaha. It's fully changed, cus I'm moving things slowly this time. The story plot isn't going to be the same as the previous one, just so you know. Anyway, pop a review!**


End file.
